Would You Be My Lover?
by Meyla Rahma
Summary: SIBUM / This is SIDE from FF LOVE NEVER WRONG / Satu lagi keajaiban hidup yang Siwon temukan di tempat favoritnya – National Seoul Park. Tempat sejuta kenangan masa lalunya berpedar terbawa angin musim panas. Tempat yang sama dimana kebahagiaan baru menjemput dan menemani hidupnya yang sempat terbekap kesepian. Kebahagian baru yang bernama – Kim Kibum / Yaoi / BL / ONESHOOT


Title :

**Would You be My Lover ?**

.

_**This is 'a Side of Story' from FF**_

_***Love Never Wrong***_

.

Author :

**Meyla Rahma**

.

Rated :

**T**

.

Pairing :

**Sibum Couple**

**.**

Genre :

**Romance**

.

WARNING…!

**OneShoot**

**Boy Loves / Boy X Boy**

**Miss typo(s)**

**.**

DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..!

JUST CLICK [X] {close} OKE

.

.

**Happy Reading. . .**

.

.

**_ooOOooOOooOOoo_**

**.**

**.**

.

**11 Maret 2011**

.

.

Malam yang dingin nan kelam kembali menyapa hamparan perkotaan Seoul yang masih diramaikan dengan hiruk pikuk manusia yang ada didalamnya. Suasana ramai dan berisik itu sepertinya tak berlaku untuk salah satu caffe di pusat Seoul yang terkenal. Sebuah caffe bernuansa hijau nan asri terlihat tengah disewa oleh sepasang namja yang berada didalamnya. Mereka tengah menunggu namja 'beberapa' orang untuk berkumpul bersama membicarakan sesuatu yang – penting.

"Lalu bagaimana rencanamu, Siwon-ah?" tanya seorang namja – yang bisa dibilang cantik – berkulit seputih salju – Kibum.

"Aku masih belum memikirkannya," ucap Siwon lirih.

"Yah, bagaiamana bisa kau tidak merencanakan 'hal' sepenting ini sama sekali? Kau ini pabbo atau apa?" cibir Kibum kesal.

"Hey, jangan menyalahkan aku. Lagi pula karna alasan itu lah aku menyewa tempat ini untuk mengajakmu membicarakan hal ini," sungut Siwon kesal.

"Siapa suruh kau menyewa caffe ini juga. Berkumpul dirumahmu atau ditempat lain yang tak perlu 'menyewa' kan bisa?" ujar Kibum sinis sambil menekankan kata menyewa.

"Aish, kau ini. Kenapa jadi cerewet sekali sih?" gerutu Siwon.

Kibum hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya kesal. Ia sengaja datang ketempat itu dan meninggalkan kekasih barunya – lebih tepatnya game terbarunya – hanya untuk menemui namja menyebalkan ini – setidaknya bagi Kibum.

Siwon yang rupanya cukup kesal, segera memalingkan wajahnya juga kearah lain. Namun, walau sebenarnya hatinya masih cukup kesal dengan kejutekan namja dihadapannya itu, ia masih sempat mencuri pandang pada namja – yang menurutnya – cantik itu. 'Cantik? Aaarrgh, apa yang kau pikirkan Choi Siwon.' Batinnya frustasi.

Mereka masih sibuk dengan acara pundung masing-masing. Sampai-sampai tak menyadari kehadiran 4 namja lain – yang tengah mereka tunggu. Keempat namja yang tak lain Heechul, Wookie, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun itu serempak mengeriyitkan dahi mereka saat melihat ekspresi wajah Siwon dan Kibum yang sama-sama masam.

"Yah, kalian kenapa? Kenapa kami disambut dengan muka masam seperti itu?" seru Heechul menyadarkan Siwon dan Kibum yang masih bergelut dengan kekesalan mereka.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang, hyung? Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja namja dihadapanku ini kurang berkenan saat kuajak kemari," ucap Siwon yang mengandung sindiran tersirat.

"Yah, apa-apaan kau. Masih mending aku mau kemari. Lah dirimu? Kau yang punya ide gila ini, tapi justru kau belum merencanakan langkah lanjutannya. Ish, dasar pabbo," dengus Kibum sinis.

"Hey, aku harap kau tak melupakan kalau ide ini terbentuk karna gagasan yang pernah anda berikan padaku, Mr. Kim Kibum," sungut Siwon tak kalah sinis.

"Yah, kalian berdua. Bisa tidak hentikan obrolan yang tak penting ini. Kalian ini seperti suami istri yang lagi bertengkar saja," seru Kyuhyun kesal.

Hening~

"APA KAU BILANG?" teriak Siwon dan Kibum bersamaan.

"Suami istri yang sedang bertengkar. Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun enteng sambil mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi yang kosong – mengikuti jejak para 'uke' yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk.

"Yah, kau ini bersikaplah sopan pada yang lebih tua,-" dengus Kibum kesal "-lagi pula siapa yang sudi punya suami macam dia," tambahnya lagi sambil melirik kearah Siwon.

_'Suami? Oh, ternyata dia type uke,'_ batin Siwon – sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tak jelas.

"Yah, kalian mengajak kami kemari bukan untuk jadi penonton pertengkaran tak jelas kalian, kan?" ucap namja tertua disana – Heechul – datar.

Suasana di caffe itu mendadak hening. Masih belum ada yang menimpali pertanyaan Heechul barusan. Walau tak dijawab, namja berhidung bangir itu sudah mengerti alasan kenapa ia diundang ketempat itu oleh namja bertubuh kekar itu. Ya, setidaknya ia sudah tahu apa rencana namja tampan itu dari kekasih Sungmin – Kyuhyun.

"So, apa kita akan berdiam diri bagai patung hingga pagi hari?" tanya Wookie ambigu.

"Well, sejujurnya aku masih bingung harus memulai hal ini dari mana,"

"Tentu saja dari alasan 'mengapa kau membawa kami kemari' bukan begitu, ," potong Kibum sinis. Sedangkan Siwon hanya mampu memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya pada namja yang duduk dihadapannya itu.

"Arraseo, aku tahu ini adalah hal gila yang mungkin kalian pikirkan dari diriku. Secara, aku merencanakan pembatalan pernikahanku secara – sepihak," ujar namja berbadan tegap itu. Ada nada kesedihan dalam perkataannya. _Dan Kibum menyadari hal itu._

"Tapi ketahuilah, aku melakukan hal ini karna tak ingin menjadi lalat pengganggu diantara dua orang yang aku yakini saling –mencintai," Siwon menatap teduh secangkir cappuccino dihadapannya sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya.

"-aku hanya ingin kalian membantuku menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman diantara, mereka berdua," sambungnya lirih.

Tanpa Siwon sadari, sedari tadi sepasang manik bulat yang bening menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh dan mungkin – iba. Kibum bisa melihat sebuah kesedihan yang berusaha ditutupi oleh namja berbadan kekar itu. Walau semua itu terlihat sia-sia dimata seorang Kim Kibum. Yang jelas namja bertajuk pangeran es itu, jauh lebih sensitive – untuk hal macam itu – dibanding siapapun.

"Lalu, kau ingin kami membantumu seperti apa, Siwon-ah?" tanya Heechul.

"Um, mungkin menyiapkan 'hal-hal' penting untuk upacara besok? Kau mengerti maksud ku kan, Hyung?" ucap Siwon sambil memandang namja yang lebih tua darinya itu penuh arti.

"Ah, arraseo. Serahkan hal itu padaku," seru Heechul semangat. "Okey, kalau begitu Wookie, Sungmin kalian ikut aku," sambungnya sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kemana, hyung?" tanya Sungmin dan Wookie bebarengan.

"Menyiapkan '_sesuatu_' untuk besok," ucap Heechul sambil menyeringai.

"Yah, kalau yang lain pergi, lalu untuk apa aku disini?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk kearah dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tetap disini, Kyu. Aku butuh kau untuk sesuatu," jawab Siwon.

"Arraseo. Ah bunny, kalau kau sudah selesai mengurus 'sesuatu' itu, segera hubungi aku, ne? Biar nanti aku antar pulang, arra?" perintahnya sambil tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya – Sungmin. Sedangkan yang dimaksud hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Arra, arra. Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu ne. Bye~" ujar Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya bersama-sama dengan Heechul dan Wookie.

Sepeninggal ketiga namja yang berstatus 'uke' tadi, suasana di caffe itu kembali hening. Masih tak ada satupun dari ketiga namja dewasa itu yang mau membuka pembicaraan – melanjutkan rencana yang belum tersusun.

"Aish, sampai kapan kita akan berdiam diri seperti ini? Tadi kau bilang akan membicarakan sesuatu denganku, hyung. Tahu begini, lebih baik aku ikut my bunny saja," gerutu Kyuhyun kesal.

"Yah, kau ini. Bisa tidak berhenti menggerutu dan berikan aku ide? Jangan hanya ngomel saja kerjaanmu," dengus Siwon tak kalah kesal.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini. Seperti anak kecil saja. Lagi pula, apa yang lagi yang harus dibicarakan, Siwon-ah? Bukankah semua kelengkapan sudah beres? Lalu apa lagi?" tanya Kibum.

"Kelengkapan sih memang sudah beres. Tapi, alur rencana buat besok bagaimana?" tanya Siwon nyaris tanpa dosa.

Sungguh, ingin rasanya baik Kyuhyun maupun Kibum membenturkan kepala namja berlesung pipi itu kemeja tempat cangkir-cangkir kopi mereka berada.

_'Bukankah dia yang punya rencana? Lalu kenapa masih tanya alurnya?'_ batin Kyuhyun frustasi.

_'Sebenarnya namja satu ini pabbo atau apa sih? Mana ada orang yang menggaggas ide tapi tak tahu alurnya? Ish, tampan-tampan kok pabbo. Tunggu dulu, apa tadi kubilang? Tampan? Aaargh, Kim Kibum ada apa dengan dirimu,'_ batin Kibum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar.

"Yah, kalian kenapa memandangi ku begitu?" tanya Siwon dengan polosnya.

"Hufttt~ okey, sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaran, lebih baik kau ceritakan pada kami apa sebenarnya kendalamu, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba bersabar – menghadapi namja yang kelewat polos – atau mungkin pabbo – dihadapannya.

"Sebenarnya, , , tak ada," ujar Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan Kibum bergantian dengan tatapan polos.

"Yah, hyung. Kau ingin mempermainkan kami, eoh? Tadi kau bilang bingung dengan alurnya. Sekarang kau bilang tak ada. Apa sih mau mu, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai geram.

"Ish, tenanglah Kyuhyun-ah. Mungkin Siwon hyung hanya sedang bingung dengan hatinya," sela Kibum sambil memandang Siwon penuh arti.

"-lagi pula, benar kata Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya apa kendalamu dalam menghadapi hari esok, Siwon-ah? Kau gugup?" tanyanya lagi lembut.

"Aniyo. Hanya saja, ada perasaan aneh dihatiku. Besok bukan hanya acara pernikahan. Tapi, juga ada acara 'tukar mempelai'. Dan bagiku ini masih sedikit terasa aneh. Walau aku sendiri yang merencanakannya. Apa kalian tak merasa aneh?" ujar Siwon kemudian. Ia seolah mengeluarkan beban yang menghinggapi pikirannya sedari tadi tanpa disadarinya.

"Oh, jadi kau memikirkan itu. Sejujurnya, ini mungkin terasa aneh. 'Tukar mempelai' beberapa orang mungkin akan berpikiran aneh tentang hal itu saat mendengarnya, bukan?" jelas Kibum dan disambut anggukan antusias dari Siwon maupun Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, bukankah kita hidup bukan dari omongan orang lain?" tanya Kibum ambigu. Dan tentunya pertanyaan ambigu itu berhasil membuat dua namja tampan didekatnya mengeriyitkan dahi bingung.

"Begini, buat apa kita memikirkan omongan orang. Toh, orang tak pernah tahu jika kita melakukan hal ini demi kebahagian dua insan yang saling mengasihi, namun terpisah karna sebuah kesalah pahaman yang konyol. Tak pernahkah terpikir oleh kalian, bahwa ini juga merupakan tindakan yang mulia? So, why not?" tungkas Kibum panjang lebar.

Kedua namja tampan dihadapan Kibum kini terlihat memandang namja berambut arven itu dengan tatapan kosong nan cengo dan jangan lupakan mulut mereka yang sedikit menganga. _Ck, sungguh sangat jauh dari kata tampan, eoh?_

"Yah, kalian berdua. Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kalian sungguh terlihat menakutkan kalau seperti itu, tahu," seru Kibum sambil sedikit memundurkan letak kursi – mungkin karna risih dipandangi seperti itu.

"Huwaa~ kau tahu hyung? Tadi itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kudengar darimu selama aku megenalmu," ujar Kyuhyun dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Aish, bilang saja kalau kau mau memuji kejeniusan otakku. Dasar kau~" dengus Kibum sambil memukul pelan lengan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Um, aku setuju denganmu, Kibum-ah. Oh ya, aku baru ingat. Untuk acara besok, aku ingin kalian berdua yang menjadi pengiring,-"

"Mwo? Kau ingin kami jadi pengiring Hyukkie hyung? Maksudku, seperti anak kecil yang membawa bunga dan berjalan beriringan dengan mempelai?" potong Kyuhyun dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Yah, tentu tidaklah. Memang berapa usiamu? Lagi pula, aku yakin bukan itu yang dimaksudnya. Benarkan, Siwon-ah?" sahut Kibum.

"Nde. Aku ingin kalian berdua yang memainkan musik pengiringnya. Dan lagi, kalau kau mau jadi pengiring langkah masuk Hyukkie, aku tak keberatan kok, Kyuhyun-ah," ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum jail.

"Yah, hyung. Kau ini apaan, sih. Aku tahu wajah ku ini manis. Tapi, tak usah begitu juga kali," dengus Kyuhyun sebal.

"Ish, memang wajahmu manis. Semanis setan," tungkas Siwon sambil tertawa terbahak karna berhasil dengan sukses membuat wajah namja yang lebih muda darinya itu merengut masam.

Tanpa disadarinya, satu-satunya namja berwajah _stoic_ diantara mereka tengah memandanginya dalam diam. Kibum, hanya bisa menorehkan sebuah senyum lembut saat matanya melihat namja bertubuh kekar itu tertawa lepas seperti sekarang. Mungkin ini baru pertama kalinya bagi dia bisa melihat tawa lepas dari seorang Choi Siwon.

Selama ini ia hanya bisa melihat namja itu memasang wajah lusuh dan tatapan mata yang buram karna tak lagi bisa berpancar bahagia. Sejak masalah menimpa hubungannya dengan sang kekasih – Hyukkie – ia jauh lebih sering terlihat murung. Mungkin baru beberapa hari belakangan ia bisa sedikit mengekspresikan emosinya saat berada bersama namja yang baru dikenalnya 2 bulan – _Kibum._

Mungkin selama berada bersama namja berkulit seputih salju itu tak banyak hal yang mereka lakukan. Setidaknya, ia bisa mengeluarkan sedikit beban hatinya dengan marah-marah, teriakan kesal juga sindiran-sindiran dingin yang selalu terlontar kala ia bersama namja yang berbeda setahun dengannya itu.

Namun, entah mengapa saat ini Kibum merasakan ada debaran halus yang menyapa hatinya kala mata beningnya bertatap langsung dengan mata tajam dihadapannya itu. Sebuah desiran hangat yang perlahan merayapi rongga jiwanya yang masih kosong. Entahlah, namja nave itu masih bingung untuk mengartikan apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

_'Mungkinkah aku, , ,'_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam kelam kembali menyapa perkotaan Seoul. Namun, ada yang sedikit berbeda untuk malam hari yang bertabur bintang itu. Terlihat dari suasana sebuah gedung yang sangat bisa dibilang sangat mewah, terlihat begitu mengagumkan dengan segala macam dekorasi serba putih dan silver yang mendominasi kemegahan tempat berlangsungnya sebuah acara pernikahan itu. Semua orang yang berada disana terlihat sangat bahagia. Senyum dan tawa canda, tak pernah sepi terdengar disana. Sebuah acara pernikahan yang sangat mewah walau terkesan mendadak dari pasangan – _Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae._

Mari kita lihat kearah sekumpulan namja yang merupakan keluarga besar dari pasangan yang tengah berbahagia tersebut. Senyum bahkan gelak tawa tak pernah berhenti berpedar disekeliling mereka. Bagaimana tidak, rasanya baru kemarin keluarga mereka – lebih tepatnya Donghae – merasakan perih luka atas perasaan cintanya yang tak terbalas.

Namun, tuhan telah berkata lain dan mengubah seluruh hidupnya yang hampa menjadi penuh bahagia seperti saat ini. Sebuah pernikahan yang telah direncanakan oleh orang-orang terdekat yang menyayanginya, benar-benar membuatnya merasakan bahagia yang tak lagi terungkap oleh kata. Bagaimana tidak, ia telah menikah dengan namja yang selama ini telah dicintainya. Dengan mendadak pula. Siapa yang tak akan bahagia, jika diberi kejutan semacam ini?_ Kalau ingin baca cerita lengkapnya, silahkan liat FF 'Love Never Wrong *Chapter 8*' #okey ^_^_

Mari kembali pada cerita. Ditengah keramaian pesta yang meriah itu, terlihat sepasang namja yang tengah saling mencuri pandang satu sama lainnya. Sepasang namja itu tak lain adalah Choi siwon dan Kim Kibum. Entah apa alasan mereka berperilaku 'terselubung' seperti itu. Namun yang pasti, sang pemilik hajat – Donghae – memperhatikannya sedari tadi tanpa sepengetahuan kedua namja itu.

"Kalau kau suka dengannya, hampirilah dia," bisik Donghae lirih pada Siwon yang masih setia memandangi Kibum secara 'terselubung'.

"Aku sih memang suka. Tapi takutnya di-," ucapan namja berlesung pipi itu terhenti saat ia baru menyadari seseorang yang sedari tadi diajaknya berbicara.

"Yah, a-apa yang kau la-lakukan, Hae?" tanya Siwon gugup.

"Aish, kau ini. Jangan berlagak pabbo kenapa. Eh, tapi benarkah kau menyukai kibummie?" tanya Donghae menyelidik.

"Yah, yah, kau bicara a-apa? Siapa yang menyukai namja es seperti dia," ujar Siwon terbata.

"Jinjjayo? Padahal kalian terlihat sangat serasi," ujar Donghae dengan nada kecewa yang sedikit dibuat-buat.

"Apa kau bilang barusan?" tanya Siwon – berusaha memperjelas apa yang baru dikatakan namja disampingnya.

"Ah, ani. Lupakan. Huhfft~ Siwon-ah, gomawo," ujar Donghae lirih sambil menatap lurus kearah segerombol orang yan tengah bercengkrama. Mungkin lebih tepatnya kearah istri barunya – _Hyukkie._

Siwon hanya bisa mengeriyitkan dahinya bingung. Namun, detik berikutnya ia memutuskan untuk ikut menelusuri kemana arah pandang namja tampan disampingnya itu. Setelah tahu apa yang dimaksud, sebuah senyum lembut terlukis diwajah tampannya.

"Hem, aku pikir gomawo saja belum sebanding dengan hal yang telah saya korbankan, Mr. Lee," kata Siwon jail.

"Aish, kau ini perhitungan sekali. Memang apa yang kau ingin sebagai ganti?" cibir Donghae.

"Yah, just kidding . aku melakukan semua ini juga bukan karna kau," ucap Siwon – sambil menatap kearah yang tadi Donghae tatap.

Donghae yang menelusuri arah pandang Siwon, segera menatap namja bertubuh tegap itu dengan _deathglare_ yang menelisik.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau masih mencintai istriku?" ujar Donghae penuh penekanan.

"Aish, kalau aku masih mencintainya, mana mungkin aku akan merelakannya padamu. Lagi pula aku tak mau terjadi tsunami di Seoul ini karna sudah membuat seorang Pangeran Ikan marah," jelas Siwon dengan nada jail yang tak hilang dalam setiap perkataannya.

"Yah, kau ini. Hahhh, sudahlah aku tak ingin ribut tak jelas dengan mu. Yang pasti, gomawo," ujar Donghae.

"Nde, gwenchana. Lagi pula, sudah seharusnya aku melakukan hal ini," balas Siwon sambil tersenyum lembut.

Keduanya masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, ketika sesosok namja tampan namun berwajah evil tengah tergopoh menuju kearah mereka. Seketika keduanya mengeriyitkan dahi bingung.

"Yah, Kyu. Kenapa kau tergesa seperti itu? Waeyo?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Hahh, hahh, Siwon hyung. . hahh. . kau tak. . hahh. . keberatan kan, hahh,-"

"Aish, aturlah dulu nafasmu. Baru bicara," dengus Siwon kesal.

"Huffft~ Siwon hyung, kau tak keberatan kan jika nanti kau yang mengantar Kibum hyung pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun – setelah mengatur kembali nafasnya.

"Mwoya? Ke-kenapa tidak kau saja?" tanya namja berlesung pipi itu – sedikit gugup.

"Aish, aku harus mampir ke toko buku dulu. Tugas akhirku terbengkalai. Lagi pula itu semua karnamu juga, hyung," gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Karna dia? Bagaimana bisa Kyu?" sahut Donghae bingung.

"Tentu saja bisa. Karna dia selalu memintaku untuk men- emmmp,"

"Yah, tak usah kau pikirkan, Hae-ah. Dia memang suka melimpahkan kesalahan pada orang lain," potong Siwon cepat – sembari membungkam mulut Kyuhyun dengan tangannya.

"- dan Kyu, aku akan mengantar Kibum pulang. Hitung-hitung untuk ucapan terima kasih," sambungnya lagi.

"Aish, kau ini apaan sih, hyung. Ck, ya sudah. Biar aku beritahu Kibum hyung sekarang," dengus Kyuhyun sambil berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih bingung dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Kau tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu kan, Siwon-ah?" tanya Donghae menyelidik.

"Yah, apa maksud mu? Tentu saja aku tak merencanakan apa-apa," seru Siwon tak terima.

"Kau yakin?" tanya namja Ikan itu sekali lagi.

"Aish, kau ingin aku merencanakan apa, ?" tanya Siwon sewot.

"Okey, baiklah. Aku rasa kau memang tak merencanakan apa-apa. Dan satu hal lagi. Jika kau menyukainya, cepatlah bertindak," Donghae menepuk bahu Siwon sebelum melanjutkan kembali perkataannya.

"- sebelum ia direbut orang lain," tungkasnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Siwon yang masih memasang muka cengo.

Siwon masih berusaha mencerna perkataan namja brunette itu. Sedetik kemudian ia baru sadar akan yang dikatakan namja yang telah sah menjadi suami Hyukkie itu.

"Yah, apa yang kau katakan, Lee Donghae," serunya tanpa sadar.

Sedang yang menjadi tersangka hanya mengangkat tangannya tanpa menoleh untuk sekedar menatap Siwon. Beruntung suasana ruangan itu tengah ramai. Jika tidak, mungkin Siwon sudah malu karna dipandangi para tamu yang hadir disana.

"Ish, dasar ikan bodoh. Tapi mungkin dia benar juga," bisik Siwon tanpa sadar sambil memainkan segelas Wine ditangannya.

Siwon sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Ia harus mengakui jika ia tertarik pada Kibum. Namun, disisi lain ia masih ragu apakah perasaannya itu bisa disebut dengan –_ Cinta._

Dia memang selalu merasakan ketenangan jika tengah bersama namja berwajah Stoic itu. Walau ia lebih sering berdebat atau bertengkar tak jelas, namun justru itu yang membuat Siwon merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang perlahan merayapi relung jiwanya yang hampa pasca ia harus merelakan namja yang ia cintai untuk orang lain.

_'Perasaan yang membawanya dalam, , , ketenangan'_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sebuah mobil _Hyundai Genesis_ membelah kesunyian jalanan kota Seoul yang mulai sepi dari peradaban makhluknya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 saat dua orang namja dalam mobil mewah itu masih terjebak dalam keheningan tanpa ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Pulang dari sebuah pesta sahabat mereka, mungkn membuat keduanya terlalu lelah untuk sekedar berucap memecah keheningan. Terlalu lelah, atau juga mungkin bisa dikatakan – terlalu ragu.

Mobil mewah berbusanakan cat hitam kelam yang elegan itu berhenti di sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis khas nuansa Canada yang ketara. Namun, masih belum satupun diantara keduanya yang berniat turun dari mobil bertenaga turbo itu.

"Gomawo atas tumpangannya, Siwon-ah. Aku pulang dulu," ujar Kibum memecah keheningan – sembari melepas seatbelt dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"N-ne, Gwenchana," timpal Siwon kikuk.

Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban yang terkesan kaku itu. Saat dirinya membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar, sebuah tangan menggenggam lengannya – menahannya untuk keluar.

"Kibuam-ah,-" Siwon memberi jeda pada perkataannya "-. . gomawo,"

"Eh? For what?" tanya Kibum bingung.

"Everything. Khususnya, karna kau mau kuajak berbagi cerita tentang kegundahanku yang mungkin bahkan tak penting bagimu. I just want to say, , gomawo," ujar Siwon tulus sambil memandang sepasang orbs kelam dihadapannya.

Kibum perlahan membenahi kembali posisi duduknya. Entah tak sadar atau refleks, ia menggenggam tangan Siwon yang tadi menahan lengannya. Ia menatap lurus kearah manik kelam namja berpostur atletis itu. Ia mungkin bahkan tak menyadari jika namja dihadapannya itu kini tengah mati-matian mengatur degup jantungnya saat Kibum menggenggam erat jemari tangannya dalam dekapan kulit halus milik namja berwajah _stoic_ itu.

"Gwenchanayo. Aku hanya melakukan sesuatu yang ku bisa untuk membantu masalahmu. Aku tulus melakukannya. Lagi pula kita kan sudah bersahabat. Ya, hitung-hitung aku melakukannya untuk menambah amal kebajikanku. Benar kan?" jelas Kibum sambil memasang cengiran polos yang justru terlihat begitu manis dimata Siwon.

"Kau benar. Sekali lagi, gomawo," ucap Siwon tulus.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, yang pasti saat ini Siwon tengah mencondongkan tubuhnya guna menghapus jarak diantara dirinya dan namja berkulit putih itu. Kibum yang masih bingung – atau mungkin _shock_ – hanya bisa memejamkan matanya secara refleks.

CHUU~

Dengan begitu lembutnya, Siwon mengecup dahi namja berambut arven dihadapannya. Dan secara otomatis pula, wajah Kibum terhiasi oleh semburat merah saat darahnya berdesir hebat karna perlakukan Siwon barusan.

"Ck, aku pikir udara malam ini begitu tidak bersahabat. Lebih baik kau cepat masuk, Kibum-ah. Lihatlah, wajah mu sudah semerah kepiting sekarang," ucap Siwon penuh arti.

Kibum yang baru saja sadar dari acara shocknya, hanya bisa memandang cengo kearah Siwon. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia mendengus kesal saat menangkap maksud tersembunyi dari namja penyuka waffle itu.

"Gomawo," ujar Siwon lagi – dengan nada lembut sembari menggenggam jemari halus milik Kibum.

Namja berhidung bangir itu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan – menjawab perkataan Siwon barusan. Detik berikutnya ia telah keluar dari mobil Siwon. Siwon segera mengendarai mobinya, sesaat setelah ia melambaikan tangannya untuk Kibum. Sebuah senyum bahagia, terukir jelas diwajah namja tampan berbadan tegap itu.

Disisi lain, Kibum menatap kepergian mobil yang dikendarai Siwon dalam diam. Desiran darahnya kembali menghangatkan relung hatinya sekaligus menorehkan semburat indah dikedua pipinya kala ia mengingat hal yang beberapa saat lalu terjadi. Namun, detik selanjutnya ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras – seolah ingin menghilangkan bayangan kejadian tadi. Walau ia sendiri tahu jika itu tidak mungkin.

"Aish, apa yang terjadi tadi? Ada apa dengan diriku? Eothokke?" gerutu Kibum sambl mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga tak berbentuk.

Kibum masih tetap pada acara mari-menggerutu-tak-jelas ketika ia memasukki pelataran rumahnya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan perlakukan Siwon tadi. Bukan, bukannya ia tak suka. Ia hanya masih bingung dengan hatinya. Namun, satu hal yang pasti. Ada sebuah perasaan yang tak terjelaskan yang hinggap dihatinya saat berada bersama namja berdimple itu.

_'Sebuah rasa yang selalu membuatnya, nyaman'_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu semenjak kejadian itu, baik Siwon maupun Kibum sama sekali tak pernah bertemu. Jangankan untuk bertemu, menelpon atau bahkan berkirim pesanpun tidak sama sekali. Mereka kembali pada rutinitas harian mereka yang selalu membuat keduanya merasakan sesuatu yang hendak meledak didalam kepala mereka. _Pekerjaan._

Seperti saat ini, namja bermarga Choi itu tampak benar-benar frustasi dengan tumpukan berkas yang kini di hadapannya. Ia tengah sukar untuk berpikir saat ini. Otaknya seolah beku dan mengeras hingga tak satupun kata yang ia baca dari map-map dihadapannya itu dapat ia mengerti dan pahami dengan benar.

"Arrrgh, , , ada apa denganmu, Choi Siwon?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil meletakan – membanting – map yang tengah dipegangnya.

Dengan – sedikit – kasar, ia putar kursi yang tengah ia duduki hingga menghadap ke bagian belakang ruangannya yang langsung menampilkan hamparan gedung-gedung yang terlihat kecil – mengingat kantornya berada di lantai 25. Gedung-gedung berlapis kaca, penyumbang pemanasan global itu nampak bagai tumpukan leggo yang tersusun rapi. Setidaknya seperti itulah dimata Siwon.

Sejenak terlihat Siwon tengah memeriksa jam di pergelangan tangannya. Detik berikutnya, ia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan melesat menuju suatu tempat – dimana mobilnya berada. Entahlah apa yang membuatnya nekat meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya saat ini. Namun, yang pasti rasa bosan, jenuh dan hal-hal yang membuatnya gerah saat ini tengah memonopoli pikiran direktur dari _Choi Coorporation_ itu.

Cuaca siang itu memang sangat menyenangkan – khususnya untuk Siwon. Walau jam masih menunjukkan pukul 1 siang, tapi terik matahari terasa balance dengan semilir angin yang membuat siapa saja pasti akan memutuskan keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka guna menikmati cuaca yang cerah itu. Tak terkecuali Siwon.

"Eh, kenapa aku kemari?" tanya Siwon bingung – ketika sadar tempat dimana ia berada.

Tempat itu merupakan Taman tengah kota. Taman yang begitu menentramkan semua orang karna tumbuh banyak pohon rindang yang membuat tempat itu sangat sejuk walau di musim panas sekalipun. Siwon sangat suka tempat itu. Baginya, tempat itu sungguh sangat berarti baginya. Sejuta kenangan tumpah ruah disana. Kenangan saat ia bersama –_ Hyukkie._

Saat ini Siwon tengah menusuri jalan setapak sambil menikmati semilir angin musim panas dan cuaca yang cerah dihari itu. Semuanya terasa begitu tentram dihatinya. Matanya berpedar menyusuri semua aktivitas yang dilakukan orang-orang di tempat itu. Ada yang bermain ayunan, berpiknik, sekedar duduk-duduk.

Tanpa sengaja ia melihat sesosok namja yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku di bawah sebuah pohon yang teduh sembari membaca sesuatu yang Siwon tahu bernama – _ensiklopedia._ Seulas senyum – atau lebih mirip seringai – terukir manis di wajah tampannya kala menyadari siapa sosok yang nampak serius itu.

"Tak ku sangka namja cerewet berkedok ice prince sepertimu, menyukai buku yang membosankan seperti itu," kata Siwon dengan nada jail.

Merasa ada yang berbicara dengan dirinya, namja yang tadinya tengah serius dengan apa yang ia baca itupun mendongakkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara barusan. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba dadanya berdegup tak tenang kala ia mengetahui sosok yang tadi berucap padanya. Namun, karna tak ingin terlihat seperti orang bodoh, namja bernama lengkap Kim Kibum itupun memutuskan untuk kembali membaca bukunya dan memasang sifat alami yang ia miliki._ Jutek._

"Jika anda menghampiriku hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu, lebih baik anda tak perlu repot-repot," ia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Siwon sebelum kembali berucap "-karna hal itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu anda, ," dengan santai ia kembali membaca buku dipangkuannya.

_'What the Hell? Kenapa dia, , Aisshh, tenangkan dirimu Choi Siwon,'_ batin Siwon geram.

"Well, aku pikir menemani – menggoda – namja berhati dingin yang sedang membaca buku membosankan, bukan hal yang membuang-buang waktu bagiku. Lagi pula, aku sangat tidak keberatan," ujar Siwon penuh penekanan.

"Bagiamana jika aku yang keberatan?" tanya Kibum tanpa menatap kearah Siwon yang tengah duduk disebelahnya.

"Aigoo, ayolah Kibum-ah. Just kidding, you know right?" ujar Siwon berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Always," ucap Kibum singkat, padat dan bulat(?).

"Ck, mianhe soal omongan ku yang tadi. Aku hanya sedang dalam mood yang buruk hari ini," jelas Siwon tanpa sadar mencurahkan apa yang tengah ia rasakan sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran bangku.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kibum singkat – tanpa memandang kearah Siwon.

"Huuhfft, entahlah hari ini terasa sangat menyebalkan saja untukku. Bahkan tumpukan berkas nekat ku tinggalkan begitu saja dimeja saat aku pergi kemari," ujar Siwon sembari menengadahkan wajahnya kearah langit dengan mata terpejam.

Sejenak Kibum tinggalkan buku tanpa gambar yang semenjak tadi ia baca. Dalam diam ia pandang sosok bertubuh tegap yang tengah berada disampingnya. Wajah tampan itu tampak begitu tenang dan damai. Tak pernah Kibum melihat wajah Siwon yang setentram itu. Seulas senyum tipis terulas diwajah _stoic_ nya.

"Sudah puas menatap wajah ku?" tanya Siwon – dengan mata tetap terpejam.

"Si-siapa yang menatap wajahmu? Percaya diri sekali kau," bantah Kibum dengan muka merona – karna kepergok.

"Ck, sudah tertangkap basah, masih saja kau berkelit?" dengus Siwon sembari melirik kearah namja disebelahnya.

"Aniyo," bantah Kibum sambil menatap Siwon galak tapi gagal dengan sukses.

Siwon sedikit terbelalak kaget, saat menyadari pipi Kibum yang terhiasi rona merah yang indah.

_'Dia merona? Apa dia tersipu?' _batin Siwon.

"Lihat, pipimu memerah seperti itu, kau masih belum mau mengaku?" goda Siwon sambil menyeringai.

"Aish, kau menyebalkan," dengus Kibum – menyerah.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Tak ada yang mau memulai percakapan. Entahlah, baik Siwon maupun Kibum masih kukuh pada ego mereka masing-masing. Senyap masih terasa, hingga, ,

BRAAKK~

"Aigoo. .!"

Seorang anak kecil yang tengah bersepeda, jatuh tepat dihadapan Siwon dan Kibum. Refleks, Kibum segera bangkit dan berlari menuju bocah yang jatuh terduduk itu.

"Aigo, gwenchanayo, chagi?" tanya Kibum lembut.

"Hiks. . appo. . hiks, ," isakan kecil meluncur dari bibir namja cilik yang berada dalam dekapan Kibum tersebut.

Siwon yang tengah berdiri disamping Kibum, segera berjongkok dan mengarahkan wajahnya agar bisa meniup bekas luka di lutut namja kecil itu. Namja berbadan tegap itu meniup bekas luka itu dengan hati-hati. Hingga membuat si namja kecil menghentikan tangisnya sejenak.

"Cha, lukanya sudah sembuh. Dan lagi, namja tak boleh menangis saat terjatuh, arrachi?" tutur Siwon lembut.

"Nde, , hiks, , gomawo ajhussi," sahut namja kecil itu disela isakannya.

"Okey, sekarang ayo ikut ajhussi makan ice cream," ujar Siwon semangat sembari mengendong bocah kecil itu dipunggungnya.

Siwon melangkah meninggalkan Kibum yang masih mengawasinya dengan tatapan yang teduh. Sejujurnya, ini baru kali pertamanya Kibum melihat sisi dari diri Siwon yang seperti tadi. Sisi yang penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

"Ck, dasar pabbo. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aiisshh, ," gerutu Kibum sendiri sembari menyusul langkah Siwon dengan menenteng sepeda bocah tadi.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana rasa ice creamnya? Enak?" tanya Siwon.

"Nde, ini sangat enak, ajhussi. Mashitta," tutur bocah itu polos.

Saat ini Siwon, Kibum dan bocah kecil itu tengah duduk-duduk dibangku taman sembari menikmati ice cream yang tadi mereka beli. Bocah kecil yang ternyata bernama Eunji itu, terlihat begitu menikmati ice cream rasa coklat yang dibelikan Siwon untuknya.

"Um, ajhussi. *jilat* Apa ajhumma ini *jilat* kekasih *jilat* ajhussi?" tanya Eunji polos – sembari menunjuk kearah Kibum.

"Uhuk, , uhuk, ," Kibum langsung tersedak lelehan ice cream dimulutnya.

"Ajhumma, gwenchana?" tanya Eunji lagi – sambil menatap khawatir kearah Kibum.

"N-nde, gwenchana," ujar Kibum seraya menyelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. #Iihh, , Kibummie jorok

"Eunji-ah, kenapa kau memanggilnya ajhumma? Dia kan _namja,_" jelas Siwon.

"Ani. Ajhumma ini terlalu cantik untuk dipanggil Ajhussi. Tadi ajhussi belum jawab pertanyaan Eunji," jelas Eunji, "-apa ajhumma ini kekasih ajhussi?" sembari menatap polos kearah Siwon.

Entah mengapa Kibum tiba-tiba merasakan panas diwajahnya hanya karna ucapan polos bocah berumur tak kurang dari 5 tahun itu. Siwon yang menyadari hal itu, hanya mampu tersenyum geli. Jarang-jarang ia bisa melihat rona tersipu yang menghias pipi namja berwajah stoic itu.

"Memangnya waeyo, Eunji-ah?" tanya Siwon lembut.

"Kalau ajhumma ini bukan kekasih ajhussi, bolehkah dia jadi kekasih Eunji jika aku sudah besar nanti?"

Penuturan polos bocah kecil itu, berhasil membuat Kibum melotot kaget. Namja berkulit putih bak salju itu kemudian hanya bisa tersenyum tulus sembari meraih tubuh mungil disampingnya dalam dekapan hangat. Siwon hanya bisa menatap sendu namja cantik itu. Seperti Umma dan Aegyanya. Setidaknya itulah yang tergambar dalam benak Siwon saat ini.

"Um, sepertinya itu tak bisa Eunji-ah," ujar Siwon menggantung.

"Waeyo, ajhussi?" tanya Eunji sembari memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Karna ajhumma ini _milik_ ajhussi," tungkas Siwon mantap sembari menatap teduh kearah Kibum.

Kibum sontak menatap shock kearah namja bertubuh atletis itu. Tak disangkanya, Siwon justru tengah memandangnya dngan tatapan teduh yang membuat degup jantung Kibum kembali tak teratur. Tatapan namja berdimple itu seolah mampu menembus lapisan es tebal yang selama ini membentengi hatinya dari segala macam rasa dan hipotesa tentang – _cinta._

.

* * *

.

Hari telah beranjak sore. Mahatari sepertinya telah lelah untuk bersinar hingga hanya menyisakan kemilau jingga yang menyapa kota Seoul dengan indahnya. Suasana taman juga mulai kembali sepi. Tinggal beberapa orang saja yang masih memutuskan untuk bersantai di tempat yang menetramkan itu.

Siwon dan Kibum tengah berjalan pelan sembari menikmati semilir laju angin sore hari. Sejak kepulangan Eunji, baik Siwon maupun Kibum tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Hanya deru suara angin yang mengiringi langkah keduanya.

"Siwon-ah," ucap Kibum – membuka pembicaraan.

"Hm?" sahut Siwon pelan.

"Um, apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" tanya Kibum ragu – berusaha meluapkan hal yang mengusik pemikirannya semenjak tadi.

"Perkataan yang mana?" tanya Siwon sembari menatap Kibum bingung.

"Yang tadi. Saat bersama Eunji," jelas Kibum pelan hampir tak terdengar.

"Yang mana sih?" tanya Siwon masih bingung.

"Aish, yang tadi. Saat kau bilang pada Eunji jika aku ini, , milikmu," sungut Kibum kesal dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya sembari terus berjalan saat tadi tanpa sengaja ia menatap tepat kearah mata elang milik Siwon.

"Oh, yang itu. Memang kenapa?" tanya Siwon enteng – tanpa menyadari Kibum yang sedang menetralisir degup jantungnya.

"Ish, kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih," dengus Kibum kesal seraya mempercepat langkahnya.

Namun, sebuah tangan kekar menghentikan langkahnya. Secepat kilat Siwon menarik Kibum mendekat kearahnya. Hingga kini wajah keduanya saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang amat dekat. Siwon juga bisa melihat wajah _shock_ Kibum yang terhiasi rona merah yang membuatnya terlihat begitu cantik dimata Siwon.

"Memang kenapa kalau ku bilang kau ini milikku?" ucap Siwon lirih.

Sangking dekatnya wajah mereka saat ini, Kibum sampai bisa merasakan nafas hangat Siwon yang menyapu kulit wajahnya. Siwon tersenyum geli, saat ia mampu mendengar degup jantung namja dihadapannya yang sangat kencang. Bersyukurlah karna tuhan memberikannya telinga yang begitu sensitive akan bunyi.

"Kau tahu Kibum-ah, taman ini menyimpan sejuta keajaiban bagi hidupku," ujar Siwon sambil membawa wajah dan tubuhnya menjauh dari Kibum.

Sejujurnya, ia sangat suka untuk berlama-lama menikmati pemandangan wajah cantik seorang Kim Kibum. Namun, karna tak ingin namja berambut arven itu mendadak terkena serangan jantung, akhirnya Siwon memilih untuk menyudahi acara _mari-memandangi-wajah-cantik-milik-Kim-Kibum_ yang tadi ia lakukan.

"W-waeyo?" tanya Kibum terbata.

"Taman ini, , menyimpan banyak kenanganku bersama – _Hyukkie,_"

NYUUTT~

Mendadak dada Kibum terasa nyeri begitu penuturan Siwon menyapa pendengarannya. Ada perasaan sesak yang memenuhi rongga hatinya saat namja berlesung pipi itu membahas namja yang pernah sangat dicintainya – _Hyukkie._

"Dan kurasa, aku akan mendapatkan _keajaiban_ baru dari taman ini," Siwon menengadahkan wajahnya – menikmati semilir angin yang membelai wajah tampannya.

"Mworago?" tanya Kibum lirih – seolah enggan mengusik ketenangan yang dinikmati Siwon. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika dia ingin tahu hal yang dimaksud Siwon.

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar badannya hingga bisa menatap kearah Kibum. Sedang yang dipandangi hanya mampu memandang dengan tatapan bingung.

"_Dirimu,_"

"Huh? Nae? Aku? Me?" tanya Kibum ragu sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Ne. Kau Kim Kibum," ucap Siwon lembut.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kibum tak mengerti.

Namja berpostur tegap itu menghela nafas berat. Ia tersenyum sendiri dengan apa yang baru ia ucapkan. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal gila yang selama sebulan terakhir telah berhasil mengusik malam-malamnya dengan sukses. Satu hal yang pasti menjadi alasannya. _Cinta?_ Ya, mungkin itulah alasan terkuatnya.

"Kau tahu, aku bukanlah orang yang mudah percaya apalagi berteman baik dengan seseorang," Kibum masih menatap namja yang sedang menerawang kearah jalanan itu dengan tatapan bingung, "-apalagi sampai mau membicarakan semua hal pribadiku," sambung Siwon seraya kembali menatap teduh kearah Kibum.

Perlahan dibawanya jemari kekar miliknya meraih jari-jari lentik milik namja dihadapannya. Tak ada penolakan dari Kibum. Namja itu terlalu shock dengan perlakuan lembut Siwon terhadapnya. Bahkan ketika Siwon menggenggam erat jemarinya, ia hanya mampu menatap polos kearah Siwon dengan wajah – yang sudah ia yakini – merah merona.

"Aku tahu mungkin ini terlalu cepat bagimu. Tapi bagiku ini adalah satu hal yang tak bisa aku tunda lagi," Siwon menatap manik kelam itu dengan intens, "- jadilah namjachinguku,"

"A-apa maksudmu, Siwon-ah?" tanya Kibum seraya menarik tangannya dari genggaman Siwon. Namun tertahan, karna Siwon enggan melepas jemari lentiknya.

"Sudah lama aku memikirkan hal ini. Dan sekaranglah aku yakin bahwa hal yang selama ini mengganggu tidurku itu adalah – _cinta,_" Siwon semakin erat menggenggam tangan Kibum yang mulai berkeringat karna gugup.

"Aku mungkin tak bisa menjanjikanmu apa. Aku hanya mampu menawarkan cinta, yang mari kita bangun bersama," tubuh Kibum mendadak bergetar hebat kala mendengar penuturan tulus dari namja berdimple itu, "-aku tak akan memaksa mu untuk menerimaku. Karna semua hanya kau yang bisa memilihnya untuk hidupmu,"

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Kibum melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon padanya. Bukan, bukan untuk menampar Siwon dan pergi meninggalkan namja atletis itu. Tapi justru untuk balik menggenggam salah satu tangan kekar Siwon dan menatap mata elang dihadapannya dengan mata yang sudah terlapisi kristal bening.

"K-kau yakin dengan ucapanmu?" tanya Kibum dengan suara bergetar.

"Nde. Tentu. Aku sangat yakin dengan yang kuucapkan, Kibummie," ucap Siwon yakin seraya menangkup wajah cantik dihadapannya yang sudah siap melelehkan sungai air mata.

"Kim Kibum,_ Would You be My Lover_?"

Detik itu juga, kristal bening itu pecah dan melelehkan sungai airmata yang penuh haru. Rasa bahagia membuncah dan berpedar kesuluruh tubuh Kibum yang bergetar karna tangis bahagianya. Sebuah anggukan tulus tertangkap oleh obsidian pekat milik Siwon. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Siwon langsung membawa Kibum dalam sebuah dekapan hangat nan penuh cinta dan bahagia yang membuncah.

"Saranghe, Kim Kibum~"

Siwon membawa Kibum dalam satu kecupan lembut saat bibir keduanya tepaut dalam sebuah ciuman penuh cinta yang begitu memabukkan. Tangannya meraih pinggang Kibum hingga membuat keduanya saling mendekat dan merasakan hangat tubuh masing-masing. Diiringi semilir angin musim panas yang membelai kadua insan yang tengah memadu kasih.

Satu lagi keajaiban hidup yang Siwon temukan di tempat favoritnya – _National Seoul Park_. Tempat sejuta kenangan masa lalunya berpedar terbawa angin musim panas. Tempat yang sama dimana kebahagiaan baru menjemput dan menemani hidupnya yang sempat terbekap kesepian. Kebahagian baru yang bernama – _Kim Kibum._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***_*_*_THE_END_*_*_***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Anneyeong, , ,_

_Mey_Rahma bawa __Slide __dari __**Love Never Wrong**__**, **__ dengan main cast SiBum alias Siwon x Kibum, ,_

_Sesuai janji mey sebelumnya, mey bakal bikin Happy ending buat semua Cast dalam FF __**LNW**__itu, ,_

_Mey minta maap kalo ni FF GaJe alias Gak Jelas._

_Maklum, Mey nie HaeHyuk Shipper, ,, _

_Jaddie sedikit kesulitan klo hrus buat Fict dengan cast selain bias mey, , ,_

_Semoga Suka dengan FF mey ini, ,, _

_Salam pertemanan, , ,_

_***_*_Mey_Rahma_*_***_


End file.
